


Teamwork culture

by Marishna



Series: Basic rules of office conduct [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss Derek Hale, Boss/Employee Relationship, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "Human Resources is planning some kind of bonding activity at noon to 'forge interdepartmental connections and friendships'. They want to get everyone to talk to someone in a different department that they don't know," he told Stiles with a snort.Stiles rolled his eyes as he tucked his shirt into his pants. "Sounds like a blast. I'll probably get stuck with that weirdo in Finance who's obsessed with his Pomeranian. Does management have to be there?""We do but I, thankfully, have a lunch meeting," Derek replied smugly.Stiles groaned, "Not fair!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this falls within this series but a bit of plot snuck in there without me intending it to.

One of the company partners came up with the idea.  A few times a year they wanted to try whatever boring, useless attempt at company bonding that they could come up with and made it mandatory.  For everyone but themselves, of course.

"Anything exciting happening today?" Stiles asked Derek as they got ready for the day.  Stiles was sitting on the side of the bed he favored when he stayed at Derek's apartment (Derek was very insistently trying not to call it "his" side of the bed), putting on a borrowed pair of socks.  Derek abandoned buttoning his sleeves and crawled across the bed to pepper kisses across Stiles' bare shoulders, making sure to mark every spot that a mole or freckle dotted his skin

Stiles dropped his head back onto Derek's shoulder and leaned into him for the barest of moments before standing and moving out of Derek's reach.  

"We'll be late," Stiles admonished lightly as he reached for his own button-up shirt and shrugged it on quickly, as if that would be enough to stop Derek if he wanted to get his hands on Stiles' body. 

Derek arched his eyebrow but continued getting ready with a smirk. "Human Resources is planning some kind of bonding activity at noon to 'forge interdepartmental connections and friendships'. They want to get everyone to talk to someone in a different department that they don't know," he told Stiles with a snort.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he tucked his shirt into his pants. "Sounds like a blast. I'll probably get stuck with that weirdo in Finance who's obsessed with his Pomeranian. Does management have to be there?"

"We do but I, thankfully, have a lunch meeting," Derek replied smugly. 

Stiles groaned, "Not fair!" He tipped his head back, exposing the long column of his throat that Derek couldn't resist.

"I'll make it up to you," Derek murmured as he caught Stiles around the waist and pulled him so he could kiss him from his collarbone to the corner of his mouth. Stiles turned his head and met Derek's mouth, kissing him lazily until Derek's hands started to wander under his waistband. 

"Ahh, _so_ not fair," Stiles repeated as he dodged out of the way.  Derek laughed while Stiles backed out of the room with a wary eye on him, then followed him out of the room.  Stiles started coffee while Derek pushed bread down in the toaster and quickly made a shake for himself. 

Five minutes later Stiles grabbed his travel mug full of deluxe roasted coffee from Derek's hidden stash especially for him, a slice of toast and was ready to leave.  "See you later?"

"Yeah," Derek replied absently as he scrolled through emails on his phone.  Stiles tapped under Derek's chin to make him look up and caught Derek off guard when he leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Bye," Stiles murmured and then he was gone, shutting the door soundly behind him.  Derek stared at the closed door for a good minute before he snapped out of it and slowly cleaned up from their breakfast. Something poked at him as he started the dishwasher and he identified the feeling as familiarity. He and Stiles moved so easily around each other in Derek's space that he usually reserved for only himself and close friends and family.

Derek couldn't shake the feeling as he drove to work, winding around the city blocks he knew like the back of his hand. When he got to his office he shrugged his coat off and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from his assistant, Charlotte.

"Sperry is going to be fifteen minutes late for your first meeting of the day but your lunch appointment cancelled. I moved Fournier after I heard that and freed you up an hour or so later to go over the Southan contracts," Charlotte rapid-fired at him as she ticked each item off her list. 

For a split second Derek's day reshuffled itself in his head and he was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he remembered-- "Shit!"

"Mr Hale?" Charlotte looked at him worriedly.

Derek waved his hand dismissively.  "It's nothing, just that thing the board wants everyone to do at lunch.  I thought I'd be able to get out of it."

"Oh," Charlotte replied, then her eyes widened.  "Oh!  You could pair up with that guy down in Shipping you talk to sometimes or maybe that kid down in IT--Scott?"

Derek's mind immediately went to Stiles instead because Scott was Stiles' best friend.  He was going to shake his head and absent-mindedly correct her but he blinked instead. "Right!  Good idea, Char."

Charlotte nodded and smiled before excusing herself to return to her desk outside Derek's office while Derek grinned to himself.  If he had to go to this forced attempt to break the ice among the employees he could work it so he could spend time with Stiles instead without raising any eyebrows. 

Pleased with himself and filled with relief that he wasn't going to be forced to make small talk with a total stranger he sat down at his desk and started dealing with his email for the morning.

***

As the morning passed Derek started to look forward to lunch. He usually ate in his office unless he had a meeting but as he took the stairs to the cafeteria he found himself imagining the look on Stiles' face when he saw Derek there.  

The room seemed more crowded than usual, most definitely because of the mandatory activity. He stood at the back near the doors and crossed his arms as he scanned the crowd, looking for Stiles. He found him sitting at a table with Scott and a couple other people he recognized from the IT department, a tray of food in front of him.

Derek couldn't catch his eye before the HR rep called for attention and explained the activity. He allowed himself a full minute of uninterrupted staring, however, memorizing the relaxed, easy expression on Stiles' face as he paid attention to what was being said.

"... want to bridge gaps between our departments and make us a stronger company from within. Today we want you to take ten minutes out of your lunch and sit with someone from a different department than your own that you don't know well and learn about them. What are their hobbies? Are they married? What do they like about their job? The goal is to hopefully make new friendships that will translate into a more efficient and pleasant working environment."

Derek was able to keep himself from rolling his eyes--barely. He didn't get where he was in this company or in his life by making friends.

 _Stiles..._ the little voice inside started but Derek quickly squashed it and listened to the HR rep continue.

"Please look around and find someone to sit with and get to know. More than one, if you're feeling ambitious!"

There was a flurry of activity as workers looked around the found someone to sit with or huddle with and awkwardly start the process of getting to know each other. Derek made his way across the room to Stiles' table, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

But when he got there someone was already sinking into the chair across from Stiles with a wide smile on his face. Stiles hadn't noticed Derek approaching and shook his coworker's hand. Derek quickly turned and picked up a pamphlet from the staff info wall and pretended to scan it.

"I'm Brett, from R&D," Derek heard him say. He recognized him vaguely. Started about six months back, kept his head down and nose clean as far as Derek knew.

And he was attractive. Even Derek couldn't deny that his blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and brilliantly white teeth weren't a turn on. And it seemed like Stiles agreed.

"I'm Stiles," he said as he grinned back at Brett. "I work in the IT department."

"I think this might be against the rules but I knew that already," Brett said, leaning across the table as if he were confessing a secret. "I wanted to meet you."

"Me?" Stiles replied, sounding surprised. "Why?"

"I've been trying to ask you out for about a month," Brett admitted. "But since we didn't have any reason to meet I didn't think I could."

"Wow," Derek heard Stiles breathe. "That's… that's --"

Derek wasn't paying attention and lost his footing a little, bumped into someone and dropped his pamphlet on the floor. It caught some air and slid right over to Stiles' table.

Stiles looked up, surprised, and caught Derek's eye.

"Mr Hale?" Stiles asked as Derek ducked to pick up the dropped pamphlet.

"Stilinski," he nodded back. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Mr Hale, it's good to meet you," Brett spoke up as he offered his hand to shake.  Derek fell into his usual attitude of boss/employee and didn't give in to his instinct to squeeze Brett's fingers harder than necessary.  He could feel Stiles' eyes on him, watching their exchange.

"Likewise. Again, apologies for intruding.  Please continue and enjoy your lunch." Derek made a quick retreat, refusing to look at Stiles again but he was sure if he looked back he'd see Stiles' eyes on him.

***

Derek managed to duck out of the lunch room by feigning a call and escaped back to his office.  He left a note for Charlotte to take messages for all calls and visitors and closed his door, a sign that he knew was noted by all in the company that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

In an effort to keep his mind off Stiles and what else may have happened between him and Brett Derek threw himself into his work.  He not only made great progress with his client but he dealt with all the contracts Charlotte put into his schedule, answered more email in an hour than he usually did all week, and started working on a presentation that wasn't until the next week.

He didn't realize it was after five until he tried to page Charlotte and, upon getting no response, walked out of his office to see where she was.  Instead of his assistant Stiles was sitting in her chair, swinging back and forth with his fingers steepled in front of him.

Derek froze and greeted him stiffly, "Stilinski."

Stiles rolled his eyes.  "It's almost six, you can call me Stiles."

Derek blinked.  "Why are you still here, then?"

Stiles pushed himself out of Charlotte's chair and stalked toward Derek in a way that had him taking a couple steps back into his office.  Stiles had a determined, predatory look in his eye that Derek wasn't used to seeing and it took him off guard.  It seemed to be Stiles' goal because once inside Derek's office he shut and locked the door behind them.

"Will you relax?" Stiles sighed.  "I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Derek replied and walked behind his desk to put distance between them.  It didn't work because Stiles followed him and leaned against the front with his arms stretched out dominantly, like he was trying to cage Derek in.

"Really, nothing?  What about how you were spying on me today?" Stiles shot back.

"I wasn't spying," Derek snorted.  

"Oh, yeah?  Then why were you there, eavesdropping?  Weren't you supposed to be at a meeting?" Stiles asked.

"Meeting got cancelled. And I wasn't eavesdropping," Derek insisted. 

Stiles snorted. "Right, you just _happened_ to be there at that exact moment."

"Yeah, I was," Derek snapped. "I tried to stay away when I saw you-- it doesn't matter."

A look of realization seemed to cross Stiles' face because his frown curled up into a smirking grin as he eyed Derek.  "You were trying to pull a fast one and pair up with me."

Derek scoffed and looked to the ceiling to avoid Stiles' eyes.  Stiles took the opportunity with Derek off guard and rounded the desk.  Derek looked at Stiles, surprised, but the next thing he knew was he was sitting in his chair with an _oof_.

Stiles sank to the floor on his knees as he ran his hands up Derek's trouser-clad thighs to push them apart.  He was under Derek's desk, ensuring that Derek would never be able to sit there without always having the sight of Stiles hidden from view between his legs. 

"What are you doing?" Derek tried to ask but his voice came out low and husky and he knew very well what Stiles had in mind.

He got a smirk and raised an eyebrow in response while Stiles' hands worked at Derek's belt buckle and then the zip and button of his pants.  Derek wanted to arch up in the chair so he could push his pants down but Stiles was in control and quickly pulled him free from his pants and underwear, leaving the fabric bunched around his groin so he had little freedom to shift around.

Stiles licked the tip of his dick delicately, then took the head into his mouth and gently sucked there, swirling his tongue around the smooth skin and under his foreskin.  Derek could feel the blood in his body rush to his groin and he dropped his head back against his chair with a loud groan.

Derek was sure he felt Stiles' lips smile around his shaft before he began to move his head, taking more of Derek down with every bob.  The fingers of one of Stiles' hands played lightly down the rest of his cock, tickling and lightly scraping to draw shudders from Derek. Once Stiles got to where Derek's balls were still trapped in his boxer briefs he pulled off the tip with a loud slurp.  He ducked his head down and buried it into Derek's groin, sucking and licking at Derek's balls through the fabric.

Derek clutched at one of the chair arms with one hand while he wound the fingers of his other hand lightly into Stiles' hair.  His hand rhythmically clutched and eased around the strands and he tried to stay aware enough so as not to cause Stiles any pain.  Stiles didn't seem to care to heed Derek the same courtesy because he nipped lightly at Derek's sensitive skin, drawing a loud gasp from him.

"Want y'to come in my mouth," Derek heard Stiles whisper harshly into his skin before he sucked Derek back between his lips.

That was all the warning Derek got and then Stiles started working his cock with fervor.  He used one hand to strip up and down the shaft, meeting his mouth on every downstroke to create an all-encompassing sucking-and-stroking sensation that was heightened to goosebumps-inducing levels. Stiles worked his free hand under Derek's button-up shirt and scraped his nails over Derek's taut abdomen.

Derek's muscles jerked and contracted under the light, ticklish motion and as his body moved he tugged on Stiles' hair harder than he intended.  Stiles must have been goddamn psychic because when Derek was going to gasp out an apology Stiles covered Derek's hand in his hair with his own and squeezed.  Derek got the message and clutched at Stiles' hair harder when his body stuttered.

Stiles groaned around Derek's cock, adding vibrations to the mix.  Emboldened Derek used his grip to guide Stiles quicker until he could feel the head hit the back of Stiles' throat.  Stiles hummed his approval and tried his best to relax his throat, the first time he'd done that with Derek, who felt his whole body jump as if electrified.  
 Derek gasped out a warning to Stiles but he didn't move away, just backed up and let Derek thrust up clumsily into his mouth.  Derek came into Stiles' mouth with a long groan, falling back against his chair heavily while his body twitched around him.

Stiles swallowed quickly, catching what he missed with his fingers at the corner of his mouth.  He licked Derek clean and then brought his hand to his mouth to lazily lick as he sat back on his heels.

"That was some interdepartmental connectivity, huh?" Stiles asked wryly, his voice slightly hoarse.

"As long as you're not doing that with anyone from R&D," Derek grumbled.

"Of course note," Stiles replied innocently.  "I just gave Brett a handjob in the service elevator instead."

Derek narrowed his eyes and reached out to grab Stiles by his forearms quickly.  He stood, taking Stiles with him quickly. He pressed Stiles back against his desk and leaned over him so Stiles had no choice but to spread his legs and invite Derek close. 

"You fucking brat," Derek breathed against Stiles' cheek.

Stiles turned his head and caught Derek's lips, kissing him fast and hard with the hint of a triumphant grin playing at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
